I Will Survive
by Sierra Wood
Summary: This takes place after high school and everyone has completed college. They are now all on their own and living their lives as adults. But there are still three former hosts that are still pretty close. One-Shot. A KyoyaXHaruhi story.
1. I Will Survive

**"I Will Survive"**

Haruhi walked into her apartment after a long day at work. She walked into the living room and saw Kyoya sitting on the couch.

"Kyoya? What are you here for." She asked.

"Hello Haruhi. I'm just here on a favor for Tamaki. Now, all I need to do is-" He began.

"You're here for Tamaki's sake? Well you can go and tell him this," She started, "First I was afraid, I was petrified kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinking in how you did me wrong and I grew strong and I learned how to get along. And so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face."

"I didn't have a sad look on my face. But I will tell you why Tamaki sent me. He wanted me to tell you-" He tried again.

"I should have changed that stupid lock. I should have made you leave your key. If I'd had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me" She continued cutting him off.

"Technically, he sent me to bother you so really he never came back. Now on to buis-" Kyoya tried to continue.

"Oh now go, walk out the door. Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?" She said.

Slightly confused, Kyoya started, "Haruhi, I just-"

"Oh no not I. I will survive. Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give and I'll survive, I will survive." She continued as she cut him off.

"That's good to hear, but that's not why I came. I want-" He tried to start again.

"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart. Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart. And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself, I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high. And you see in me, somebody new, I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you. And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free but now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me." She cut him off once more.

"As I recall you never were a 'chained up little person'. You always were headstrong and sure of yourself. But that's beside the point. All I came here to do was-" He tried for the fifth time.

"Oh now go, walk out the door. Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no not I. I will survive. Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give and I'll survive. I will survive." She said cutting him off for the sixth time.

"HARUHI! WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR JUST ONE MOMENT?!" Kyoya yelled fuming from being cut off six times.

Haruhi glared at Kyoya. "Fine go ahead." She said with acid in her voice. "I was done anyway." She mumbled.

"Thank you." He said with a hint of annoyance. "Now, Tamaki sent me to give you back the key to you're apartment. And to tell you he's sorry and that he hopes you'll forgive him. He also told me to tell you that he's moved on and doesn't expect you to come back. From what I can see his assumptions were correct and now I think I'll take my leave." He stood up and handed her the key.

Kyoya was almost to the door, when Haruhi called out, "Kyoya wait."

Stopping, Kyoya turned around and said, "What is it Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry for cutting you off so many times. I just was angered by the fact that he sent you instead of facing me, and hearing what I had to say, himself. Also did Tamaki tell you why we broke up?" She asked meekly.

"Only that you had a disagreement and that he said the wrong thing and screwed up big time. No real details. Not that I wanted to know." He said simply.

"It wasn't just a disagreement. I was going to break up with him anyway, so he wouldn't get hurt. He didn't like what I told him and started yelling at me. Telling me that I was his and no one else's and that he would figure out how to make sure I stayed his. I broke up with him any way. I just wish I didn't say anything in the first place." Haruhi said.

"What did you tell him that made him flip out like that?" Kyoya said with his interest now peeked.

Haruhi looked down at her feet and said, "I told him that I didn't feel the same way anymore and that there was someone else I loved more than him. I said that I loved him more than life its self. That last comment sent him over the edge. Why I said it I don't know. But it was me who started it though."

"And who do you love more than life Haruhi?" Kyoya said with sincerity.

Haruhi looked at him in the eye. He could see that she was upset and that tears where forming in her eyes. The room was silent for a moment then finally she said...

"You."

* * *

**Wow! I love this song and this story. I was originally going to do a break up between Kyoya and Haruhi but my mind wouldn't let me. But I love how it turned out. I hoped you liked this one shot and it's ending. Please review and check out my other stories, For the Love of the Shadow King and His Master, The Shadow King.**

**Update 2/10/13: Debating on if I want to continue this story. I might if I get enough people in demand for it. There will be a poll posted on my Profile page.**


	2. You

"You."

"M-me?" Kyoya asked caught completely off guard.

"Yes, Kyoya. You." Haruhi said looking deep into his eyes.

"S-since when?" He asked still slightly off guard.

"Hmm, the time we spent together studying for that test and Tamaki was being Tamaki and not letting me study. The time when Tamaki was out of town and you had to take me half way across the country to that big meeting I had to go to. That time when you didn't want to take a rich snobby heiress to a family affair and asked if I could go instead. Take your pick Kyoya. Eventually I saw the good in you and saw past the facade you put up. Well I saw through you in high school but eventually I saw who you were as clearly as I see myself in the mirror. The point is I fell in love with you and remain so today. I didn't want to hurt Tamaki but ended up hurting him anyway." She said moving closer to him.

"But why me?" he asked

"Why not you? Kyoya, you are the most sane of your group and the most ambitious. You seem to understand me in a way Tamaki doesn't. We've both changed since high school. You are more open to me and not as cold to the group. So tell me now Kyoya. Tell me now if you don't feel anything." She said finally kissing him.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She could feel how tense he was in her arms.

Kyoya was surprised and caught off guard. He didn't realize that Haruhi had her lips on his but when he finally did Kyoya grew tense. Finally he realized that he felt the same way and kissed her back. He pulled a way slightly and said, "I love you too, Haruhi."

Then he closed the small gap between their lips and kissed her again deeply.

* * *

**Hey! So how was that? Please review! Love getting feed back! Ok so my laptop is out of commission for a while due to some technical issues. I'm typing on a home computer right now so that's how I'm able to update this. I won't update any major stories for a while but when I do they will be big updates. Also I'm planing a series of one shots called "Tamaki discovers...". Basically Tamkai 'discovers' a bunch of 'commoner' objects and he has no idea how it works and bothers Kyoya and Haruhi about it. He's portrayed as a bit more idiotic and flamboyant than normal but I will try to make him not completely stupid. One of the thing's he 'discovers' is the match and the s'more. Ideas for what he 'discovers' are appreciated as well as input of the two ideas I already thought of. Again thank you and please review.  
**


End file.
